heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman Vol 1 500
Supporting Characters: * Alfred Pennyworth * * Harvey Bullock * James Gordon * * * Stan Kitch Adversaries: * * Bird * Metalhead * Talon * Trogg * Zombie Other Characters: * Ace the Bat-Hound * Ariana Dzerchenko * Armand Krol * Harold Allnut * Nomoz * Sarah Essen-Gordon Locations: * Gotham City :* Gotham City Police Headquarters :* Wayne Manor ::* Batcave * Santa Prisca Items: * Batarang * Batrope * Batsuit * Utility Belt * Venom Vehicles: * Batmobile | StoryTitle1 = "Dark Angel I: The Fall" | Synopsis1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Batman (Jean-Paul Valley) Supporting Characters: * Robin * James Gordon Adversaries: * Bane Other Characters: * Gotham City Police Department :* Harvey Bullock :* Stan Kitch Locations: * Gotham City Items: * Batarang * Batrope * Batsuit * Utility Belt * Venom Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = "Dark Angel II: The Descent" | Synopsis2 = As Jean-Paul Valley tests out his new Batsuit over Gotham City, Bane delivers a message to him via the giant LED message board in Gotham Square: "'Batman' Now." Down below, the GCPD searches for Bane. When Batman arrives, they assume that round two of their battle will soon commence. Bane bursts through the sign and faces Batman. Despite the fact that the GCPD's snipers could take Bane out right there, Kitch makes them stand down on orders from the mayor to follow procedure to the letter. Meanwhile, the Commissioner arrives on the scene, and is the only person to notice the scare-quotes around the word Batman in Bane's message. Jean-Paul and Bane come to blows in a brutal and violent brawl. Despite Batman's apparent advantage, Bane's Venom dependency gives him an edge. However, Jean-Paul recognizes that Bane's dependency is also a weakness. He severs the tubes which feed the Venom into his enemy's veins, and weakened, Bane runs. Bane escapes onto a passing train car, but does not get far enough to evade Batman, who bursts through the window and continues the fight. Meanwhile, Robin rushes onto the top of the train car, hoping to separate their car from those filled with innocent passengers. He uses an explosive capsule to destroy the link between the cars and save the citizens. Unfortunately, without the weight of the other cars to hold it back, the main car in which Bane and Batman are fighting speeds down the tracks too fast and flies right off the track at a curve, crashing into a nearby building. Bane crawls out of the wreckage, hoping to find more venom to help him fight. In his weakened state, he is easily hunted down by Jean-Paul, who finally prepares a killing blow. Watching from afar, both Robin and Commissioner Gordon hope that Batman will stop himself from murdering the man who broke him. Bane begs for death, but Jean-Paul relents to Robin's relief, stating that he has broken Bane, and that Blackgate Penitentiary can hold the pieces. Despite his reservations about Jean-Paul's methods, Robin confirms, finally, that Jean-Paul has earned the right to wear the mantle of The Batman. | Notes = * This issue is the final chapter in the "Knightfall" Saga. The story continues in the Knightquest crossover, which had two parts: 'The Crusade' and 'The Search.' * This issue shipped with two alternate covers. The direct market edition included a cardstock double-cover illustrated by Joe Quesada. The newsstand edition was polybagged with a mini-poster by Kelley Jones of Jean-Paul Valley as Batman. Newsstand edition was also made available without the polybag. * This issue is reprinted in Batman: Knightfall Part Two: Who Rules the Night and in Batman: Knightfall Volume One. * This issue is divided into two chapters: :# The Fall :# The Descent * Knightquest: The Crusade starts in Detective Comics #667. * Knightquest: The Search starts in Justice League Task Force #5. | Trivia = * There are two references to Jordan B. Gorfinkel, assistant editor at that time. One is in page 8 where a store in the background is named Jordan and the second is on page 23 where some whiskey boxes are branded as J. B. Gorfinkel. | Recommended = | Links = * Batman article at Wikipedia * Batman article at Toonopedia * Batman article at Supermanica * Batman article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Batman page at DC Comics * Batman: Yesterday, Today and Beyond * Batman: The Dark Knight }} Category:Knightfall